ISENG
by Bunnie B
Summary: Baekhyun adalah orang yang memiliki pendirian tetap, baginya kata 'iseng' bukanlah kata yang tepat untuknya. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan orang yang melakukan sesuatu hanya karena iseng.


Baekhyun itu di mata teman-temannya adalah manusia terkonyol yang mereka pernah temui. Tetapi menurut Baekhyun sendiri, kekonyolan yang ada pada dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kekonyolan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Baekhyun terlahir dari keluarga besar yang konyol—menurutnya. Ia memiliki ayahnya yang luar biasa konyol, ia juga memiliki ibu yang setiap mengeluarkan lawakan tidak pernah mampu membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya tertawa—ibunya sangat_ garing._ Baekhyun bahkan berpikir bahwa kekonyolan dan ke-_garing_-an yang ada di keluarganya itu sudah mendarah daging dari kakek dan nenek buyutnya.

Seperti contohnya minggu lalu Baekhyun dibangunkan oleh ayahnya dengan cara disemprotkan parfum yang wanginya luar biasa menyengat. Bahkan cairan parfum itu sampai masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Baekhyun seharian hanya dapat merasakan rasa pahit. Hal yang membuat Baekhyun sakit hati bukanlah karena ayahnya yang membangunkan dirinya dengan menggunakan parfum, melainkan ketika ayahnya mengatakan jika ia hanya iseng. Ayah Baekhyun, kepala keluarga rumahnya, pemimpin di rumahnya, membangunkan anaknya dengan parfum hanya karena iseng.

Selain acara membangunkan Baekhyun dengan parfum, dua hari setelahnya, ayahnya kembali membuat tingkah konyol yang luar biasa. Jadi suatu pagi yang cerah, ketika Baekhyun libur sekolah dan ayahnya juga libur bekerja. Ia dan ayahnya asik menonton TV dan kebetulan acara yang ditonton adalah NEO WILD, yang menayangkan proses kelahiran bayi ikan Paus. Saat sedang serius-seriusnya, Baekhyun yang penasaran—salahkan otaknya—bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"_Yah, mengapa ayah menikah dengan ibu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari TV._

"_Iseng," jawab ayahnya dengan raut wajah datar._

_Dahi Baekhyun bekerut tak suka mendengar jawaban sang ayah, ia merasa seperti dirinyalah yang dikhianati. Tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, "lalu ketika ayah dan ibu membuat aku dan hyung, itu semua karena iseng?_"

"_iya, ayah iseng membuat kalian, eh tahunya jadi."_

Baekhyun tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika jawaban itu masuk ke dalam telinganya. Semenjak kata _iseng_ yang selalu muncul dan merusak _mood_-nya, Baekhyun membenci kata itu. Ia bahkan langsung membentak temannya yang menyebutkan kata _iseng_. Baginya orang yang suka mengucapkan kata kramat itu adalah orang yang tidak memiliki pendirian tetap. Baekhyun adalah orang yang berpendirian tetap, oleh karena itu ia tidak menyukai kata paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia itu.

###

"Baekhyun!" dengan cepat Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya.

Baekhyun yang saat ini masih berada di dalam kelas, terkejut ketika melihat Jongdae teman dekatnya berdiri dekat pintu kelas. Temannya itu terlihat terengah-engah, untuk beberapa saat hanya sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan tidak berbicara satu patah katapun pada Baekhyun. Iba melihat temannya yang kesusahan mengatur nafas, Baekhyun menghampiri Jongdae dan memberikannya botol air miliknya. Jongdae menerimanya dengan suka cita, ia bahkan menghabiskan air yang ada di dalam botol air milik Baekhyun yang tinggal setengah itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat Jongdae tidak kesulitan bernafas.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggumu di dekat gerbang sekolah, ia sepertinya dari sekolah lain. Seragamnya berbeda dengan kita," katanya.

Kedua orang yang tingginya tak jauh beda itu sama-sama melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Di dekat gerbang, Baekhyun dapat melihat kerumunan siswi-siswi dari sekolahnya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar pekikan-pekikan tertahan dari siswi di sekolahnya, meski samar ia mendengar kata 'tampan'. Ia paham sekarang, pastilah orang yang menunggunya seorang laki-laki dan orang itu memiliki wajah yang menarik. Baekhyun yang penasaran mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Kini ia dapat melihat siluet orang yang menunggunya. Benar dugaannya, itu seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh Jongdae memngenakan seragam dari sekolah lain, ia tidak dapat mengetahui sekolah mana karena siswa itu membelakanginya. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, juga kurus. Hal yang paling menonjol adalah telinganya, terlihat seperti telinga dari karakter peri yang ada di animasi-animasi.

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat, siapa kerabat atau kenalannya yang memiliki telinga peri dan tubuh tinggi. Tetapi tidak ada kerabat atau kenalannya yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik seperti itu, lalu siapakah gerangan siswa itu?

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah adalah menetralkan suaranya dengan kuat, ia sengaja melakukannya agar orang yang katanya mencarinya itu menoleh, dan benar saja orang itu segera menoleh. Dapatlah Baekhyun lihat wajahnya, yang memang seperti yang dipekikkan siswi sekolahnya—yang kini mengelilingi dirinya serta orang asing di hadapannya—siswa itu tampan. Baekhyun terpana untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke pikiran warasnya.

"Apakah kau yang ingin menemuiku?" tanyanya, penasaran.

"Ya," siswa itu menjawab disertai anggukan kepala. Baekhyun kembali terpana ketika siswa di hadapannya menunjukkan senyumnya. Ia terlihat semakin tampan.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku," jawabnya dengan santai

Perkataanya itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menganga, dan orang di sekitarnya menjerit kaget. Sekarang Baekhyun mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan siswa di hadapannya. Baekhyun memiliki ingatan yang baik, dan ia dengan pasti meyakini bahwa ia belum pernah bertemu atau melihat wajah siswa di hadapannya di manapun.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia mulai melayangkan tatapan curiga dan aneh pada lawan bicaranya.

"_Iseng_," lagi-lagi menjawab dengan santai, "aku menyukaimu tentunya, tetapi aku _iseng-iseng_ bermain ke sekolahmu dan tahunya kau masih ada di sekolah. Karena aku tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa denganmu, aku tanyakan saja pertanyaan itu. Jadi kau mau tidak?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah kesusahan, dahinya berkerut namun ia memasang senyuman—terpaksa. Perlahan demi perlahan ia melangkah mundur, dengan kedua mata masih menatap mata bulat milik lawan bicaranya.

"Kau gila ya?" ia akhirnya bertanya, setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Tidak, aku masih sangat yakin aku waras."

Baekhyun mulai tertawa tidak jelas, bahkan Jongdae yang melihatnya dari kejauhan merasa prihatin. Temannya itu belum lulus sekolah, belum juga punya pacar, tetapi sudah mulai gila. _Nasib memang tidak ada yang tahu_, batinnya berucap.

"Kalau begitu aku yang gila, hahaha!" Baekhyun masih tertawa dengan wajah yang aneh. Namun ia segera menghentikannya ketika tidak mendapati respon dari siswa di hadapannya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya setelah menetralkan ekspresi anehnya.

"Chanyeol, Park Chan Yeol."

"Dengar ! aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan orang yang menyatakan perasaannya karena iseng! Apa kau pikir hubungan itu layaknya _ciki-ciki berhadiah_!? Tidak! Bung, dengar! Aku menolakmu."

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin jika siswa di hadapannya benar-benar tidak waras. Tidak pernah di dalam hidupnya bertemu dengan orang yang masih terlihat biasa saja ketika cintanya ditolak. Bahkan Jongdae terlihat beribu-ribu kali jeleknya ketika cintanya di tolak oleh adik kelas mereka. Tetapi siswa bernama Chanyeol itu memasang ekspresi biasa saja bahkan terlihat tidak terpengaruh oleh perkataannya.

"Oke baiklah," katanya kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri menganga di tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bung?" Tanya Jongdae setelah kerumunan bubar menyisakan Baekhyun seorang.

"Tolong antar aku untuk memeriksa kesehatan mentalku Jongdae, aku rasa aku mau gila."

* * *

**P.S; cerita ini mengusung kisah nyata yang tentunya dipadu dengan imajinasi.**


End file.
